deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Otoishi
Akira Otoishi 'is a major villain in ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 5pb. Vs Akira Otoishi Possible Opponents * Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) * Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legend) History Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Red Hot Chili Pepper * Red Hot Chili Pepper is a long-range Stand based on electricity whose dangerousness increases dramatically when it is near electricity. Not only does its range and ability to pass through electrical systems make Akira impossible to find, when powered-up, it can physically overwhelm and outpace Crazy Diamond. On the other hand, it is very dependent on its power source to act. * '''Electricity Absorption: Red Hot Chili Pepper is capable of absorbing electricity to increase its raw strength and speed and heal its wounds. It is shown that it can absorb the full power of Morioh's electrical grid. However, the downside of that ability is that these power-ups consume a lot of electricity and Red Hot Chili Pepper must remain near sources of electricity to keep its stamina. If Red Hot Chili Pepper ever falls into water, its electricity will also disperse and disable it. Upon depleting the electricity it has absorbed, it will weaken and take a rusted look instead of its shiny gold coat and slowly begins to vanish, threatening Akira's life. * Electrical Transfer: Red Hot Chili Pepper can persist inside and pass through flows of electricity, and thus is able to hide inside power wires or batteries and move at light speed from one position to another through electrical cables. If Red Hot Chili Pepper holds on to an object, it can turn it into electricity and move it where it desires and if this move is used on a living person, they are also dragged inside the electrical system, electrocuted, and eventually killed, as was the case with Keicho Nijimura. Akira uses this ability to steal about 5 billion yen worth of goods throughout Morioh, but also spy on his enemies. * Super Speed: Red Hot Chili Pepper has been stated to move at speeds faster than the Speed Of Light (671,000,000 mph or Mach 874030). Red Hot Chili Pepper has an A in Speed. * Super Strength: Red Hot Chili Pepper has beaten several Stand users in one hit like both of the Nijimura brothers. Red Hot Chili Pepper has an A in Destructive Power. * Super Durability: Red Hot Chili Pepper has taken damage from several heavy hitters like Crazy Diamond and The Hand. Red Hot Chili Pepper has an A in Durability. Feats * Punched through Keicho Nijimura and killed him (The person who had survived being blown up by small missiles). * Red Hot Chili Pepper survived a beat down from The Hand (Who is roughly as strong as Crazy Diamond). * Is fast enough to move behind Okuyasu Nijimura instantly mid-attack (The Hand has a B in Speed). * Chopped off The Hand's hand with just its pinky finger with no effort (The Hand can take hits from Crazy Diamond). * Is fast enough to turn Crazy Diamond and Josuke Higashikata around without them noticing (Crazy Diamond has an A in Speed). * Once Red Hot Chili Pepper stole all of the power from Morioh, it easily outsped and overpowered Crazy Diamond. * Once Red Hot Chili Pepper stole all of the power from Morioh, he hit Josuke into eight shipping containers so hard that the shipping containers were sent flying (A single 40 foot tall shipping container is 3800 Kg (Assuming they are empty) so the eight that were sent flying have a combined weight of 30400 Kg or 30 Tonnes). * Once Red Hot Chili Pepper stole all of the power from Morioh, he hit Josuke so hard that he flew into a shipping forklift and split it in half. * Red Hot Chilli Pepper was able to break through a rubber tyre, which cannot conduct electricity. Faults * Without absorbing a large amount of electricity, Red Hot Chili Pepper is slower than Crazy Diamond. * Akira gest overconfident and leads to him making mistakes (though he will always learn from that mistake unless they are fatal mistakes). * Any damage Red Hot Chili Pepper takes so does Akira. * Red Hot Chili Pepper naturally disperses is water which can kill the user. * If Red Hot Chili Pepper is away from a source of power it will start to lose power until death. * Lost to Josuke Higashikata. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Elementals Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Criminals